All RWBY fanfic Q&A'S & Chibi!
by sakuralovelight
Summary: For questions for more, the one of my fanfic's at a time. And for RWBY chibis for the current fanfic's that I'm working on.


A/N: OkayI doesn't wone RWBY or any fanfic's that I have crossed over with. belongs to its respected owners.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Live from the same place where Ozpin's Little Rose Q&A happens! and Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's Q&A! It is time for! All RWBY FanFic Q&A'S!"

"Hi everyone I'm SakuraLoveLight. Now I love your guy's questions and I love having the fanfic's give you the answers. But someone asked questions that are placed not just for one fanfic of mine but it is for two or more of them. I also want to answer some of what you all ask so was made. This more so for the Ruby Fic's and not so much my TFP that isn't a crossover. So this is Q&A show will be for just RWBY and any fanfic's that I have that are crossovers. When people start to ask about The Three Descendants with another of my fanfic's more offense. That will be the time when I make a TF fanfic Q&A. And no this does not mean that there will no longer be Q&A's in the actual fanfic's. No that will still be happening, I'm just having this a place where all the Ruby can show up and talk at the same time. Note some parts of what people ask maybe just for the one fic so you may see that one part of the comment again in the actual chapters Q&A'S."

SakuraLoveLight smirks at her viewers. "And now some of you might be asking why I put down Chibi in the title is if you all ask for it enough and tell me which fanfic or fanfics you want me to make a Chibi of I might post them here. I think Q&A'S in the actual fanfic's is plenty of a different pop up in the fanfic's so if people want to see an Ozpin's little Rose Chibi short or A Hearts Untied Chici. You have to find it here and ask for it."

SakuraLoveLight looks once more at her viewers. "So yeah... I only one person so far and I don't remember if anyone else in my other fanfics asked this so... I'll just start out with this newest Question that we got from the fanfic Soul Rose chapter 3 by merendinoemiliano which had three parts. But most of it will be saved for when I can get to do a Soul Rose Q&A."

"Okay, here we How much different their backstory was from Ozpin's little Rose?"

I smiled at everyone. "I might bring this up in Soul Rose Q&A but here it is as well for starters Ozpin isn't Summer's dad. Also, Ironwood won't be nither Weiss or Ruby's Uncle. And Weiss and Ruby won't be related either. I might change my mind as the story goes but for now, that is a no go. With Penny, I'm not fully sure what I'll be doing with her. For sure Penny wasn't made for Ruby but I may or may not have it were Ironwood had Penny made for one thing but then change his mind when he finds out about Ruby and have Penny watch over her. Again I don't know yet about Penny I have too many ideas on that. Okay on to the part two from merendinoemiliano. "In your opinion, who would win a battle between Olr's Ruby, the Ruby of Transformers and the Ruby of this fic? I'm not counting 'Hearts unite as one' and 'Anastasia', because the first needs other people for her power-up, so she shouldn't be so much stronger than canon, while the second is a literal goddess and her powers are basically cheating."

I looked at you all and then I smirked. "Why should I just tell you when I can show you."

* * *

Just then Vytal Amity Colosseum showed up and everyone from Ozpin's little Rose and Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's was all sitting in the audience. Yes, that meant the Bot and Con were there too. I was standing in the center of the arena. "To my right is the daughter of Summer and Qrow as well as the granddaughter of Ozpin. Ruby Rose from the world of Ozpin's Little Rose!"

Which the 15-year-old Ruby looked around in confusion. "Wait this isn't another Q&A?!"

I smiled at her. "Oh it is but someone wanted to know which of the 2 of 5 Ruby Rose would win."

I thin looked to my left. "And now to my left is the one with a soul of a Bot that is in the past. I give you Ruby Rose from the world of Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's!"

Just then a 16-year-old Ruby looked around and heard everything I said to the younger Ruby. "You got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, okay so here is how it goes. You two are at the training level of your last chapter posted. Which one of you is younger than the other at this point by a year. Since one world started about a few Volumes latter than the other one. So the 15-year-old Ruby will be called as 15 and the 16-year-old Ruby will be called 16 for now so we don't get too confused here. You both can use any and all of your own weapons and powers. The fight rules as if you're in a tournament fight. You win if you get them off the battlefield or their aura is in the red. Got it?"

The two nodded their heads. "Alright, battle begin!"

And with that, they started to fight. 15 and 16 started to swing at each other with there Crescent Rose but that wasn't helping them. So 16 started to use her Prime Rose and started to swing at her with her blades. 15 then pulled out Guardian Rose and slowed down time for a bit to get out of the way and then used an ice blast. 16 then used Crescent Rose to shoot fire dust at the ice attack. The two kept at each other, both losing aura as the other hits each other. 15 then did a combo of dust on with Guardian Rose lighting and wind. 16 didn't see this coming and turned into Rose petals but that didn't help with the wind grabbing every petal that was 16. Which caused a lot of damage to her, 16 then looked around and smirked when she came up with an idea.

16 shot at one of the lighting bolts with one of her blasters. This caused the lighting bolt to hit the other bolts and started to head back to 15. This made the girl's eyes widen and the stoped the dust, 15 then looked at where she last saw 16 but was too late when 16 used a wrecking ball to hit her. 15 went flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, both of rest of Team RWBY were sitting next to each other. The team from Ozpin's little Rose looked at the older versions of them selfs. "So you're a year older than us?"

Weiss looked at her younger self. "That is right."

"So your friends with giant robots?"

"Don't know yet haven't gotten back to Ruby since the night the school got attacked."

"What?!"

16-year-old Yang looked at them. "Hey, we don't know if Sakura is going to do that to your world or not so don't worry about it."

15-year-old Yang looked at her older self's arm. "So you lost an arm too?"

"Yep, I pained it after I got done learning how to use it. Ironwood did a good job picking who would make it."

"I see..."

15-year-old Yang looked at her missing arm and back at her older self. The older Yang looked at her younger self. "Don't worry about it. It will all be okay so long as you have people there for you."

15-year-old Yang just nodded her head and kept on watching the fight.

* * *

The two Rubys kept at it and it looked like it would end in a tie. But just then 16 was able to disarm 15 from both of her weapons. Which then 16 started to punch and kick 15. Which Ozpin from Ozpin's little Rose saw this. *Note to self-work on Ruby's hand to hand combat.*

Just then 16 punched 15 so hard that 15 flew out of the ring.

I then looked at everyone. "And there you have it, people, Ruby from Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's wins because Ruby from Ozpin's little Rose still needs to work on fighting without a weapon. Which if people must know the 16-year-old is in the yellow. So this ends the first All RWBY FanFic Q&A'S. I hope you liked that. If you give me more who will win questions I will make them their own chapter. If you a put down sitting question they will be grouped up like the other Q&A's you have seen in the actual fanfiction. If you want any Chibi fics to let me know and tell me for which fanfic or fanfics. I hope you have a nice day. Now I got to make everyone in the Vytal Amity Colosseum."

I then looked at everyone in said Vytal Amity Colosseum. "This may take me some time... I really didn't think this though didn't I."


End file.
